Lost and Found
by Lady Sylver
Summary: Mamoru is having dreams again about someone hurting Usagi. He begins to drive her away, but this does not keep her safe. The new evil attacks and places Usagi in a coma when the Silver Crystal is shattered. What will happen? Will Usagi awake in time t
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found

By Lady Sylver

It has been a while since I have started and actually finished a story. I may be a little rusty at it, but I hope that everyone enjoys this story.

Please let me know what you think.

Remember, I don't own Sailor Moon.

Lady Sylver

Chapter 1

Mamoru stops on the bridge during his morning jog. He knows there is the possibility that he will see Usagi, but hopes that he will not. Part of him wants to see her and hold her in his arms like he use to, but there is the other part that does not want to for fear of the dreams that he has started having coming true. He would much rather live without being able to hold her and love her then to never be able to see her at all.

"The dreams. Why can't they just go away? Why does it always have to be dreams?" He thinks to himself. "Usako," he whispers. I don't want them to hurt you."

"Mamo-chan!" He hears Usagi's familiar voice call down the road to him.

Mamoru's heart breaks at the sound of her voice. He glances at her without moving his head. He sighs as he sees her racing toward him. All he wants to do is turn and let her run into his arms and to hold her. He wants nothing more then to protect her from the world, but in order to protect her he must hurt her.

He fights with himself about turning toward her and saying forget the dreams, but the memory of those dreams coming rushing back to him. He turns, pretending that he did not hear her and jogs away. "Sorry, Usako." He whispers as he disappears down the sidewalk.

Usagi watches as Mamoru jogs away. Her heart breaks even more as she slows her pace. She doesn't know why he is doing this to her again.

"Why won't you talk to me, Mamo-chan?" She asks herself.

She walks to the spot on the bridge where she had seen him standing. She leans against the rail and stares into the water below. She can still feel the warmth on the sides of the bridge from him leaning there.

As she stands there watching the water, tears begin to fall down her cheeks. She had hoped that he would have kept his promise to her and not have left her again, but it seems that it was too much to have hoped for. He was leaving her again without an explanation.

She feels a hand come to rest on her shoulder. She doesn't want to look at who it is. She does not want their pity. She does not want them to see her crying, but her tears begin to fall harder.

"Come, Usa." The arm moves around her shoulder and pulls her close.

"Raye." Usagi whispers. "He broke his promise." She whispers in a strained voice as she tries not to sob.

"Come, Usa." Raye turns and leads Usagi toward the temple. "We will talk about this at the temple and after you calm down."

A grim look appears on Raye's face. Something has been bothering her for the last few months. She has tried to meditate before the fire, but nothing has come to her.

When she tries to meditate on Usagi or Mamoru, a dark cloud surrounds them both. At first, this did not worry her. Then as Mamoru began to distance himself from them and Usagi, she became more concerned.

She and the Senshi had decided to keep an eye on Usagi while this was happening. They all remember what Usagi was like when he broke up with her before. When they got back together, he had promised that he would never leave her again. They all were waiting for her collapse. They knew that she would be devastated.

Raye tries to quiet and comfort Usagi on the way to the temple, but it is an almost hopeless task. Raye had been keeping a closer eye on her then the others. Raye was the one who saw the dark clouds. The others thought it was a passing thing, so Raye kept watch. She waited for this break down to happen. She had expected this to happen much sooner then it did. Slowly, she helps the mournful Usagi up the stairs to the temple.

As Raye gets Usagi into her room, Usagi totally breaks down. Tears begin to flow harder. The months of trying to be brave catch up to her and she clings to Raye her only support in the sea of despair. "Why did he lie to me, Raye? Why doesn't he love me like he promised he would?"

"Usa." Raye whispers as she tries to help Usagi over to the bed. "Usa, it will be okay." She says as she gets her to lie down. She sits down next to Usagi, and strokes her long hair. "You didn't even do your hair this morning before you went running after him."

"He doesn't love me and I will never have Usa. I will lose them both." Usagi sobs as exhaustion begins to overcome her.

Raye's heart breaks for her friend. "Oh, Usa." She whispers as she sits by her friend and comforts her.

After a while, the sobs and the tears taper off and Usagi falls asleep. Raye waits for a while after this to make sure that she stays asleep. When she is sure, she pulls the cover up around her and walks from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mamoru stands on his balcony and looks out over the city. Tears come to his eyes as he thinks of the image of Usagi today, seeing her running toward him without her hair being in the usual odango hairstyle. For her to not have done her hair, he knows that she is hurting and wants answers. So much he would love to give her those answers, but he doesn't even know the solution to this problem.

"Usako," he whispers.

"Are you pining over her, Endymion?"

Mamoru turns and sees a woman standing in his living room. She has long dark red hair and is dressed in a deep purple gown. He reaches for his rose that he normally carries in his coat pocket, but as he reaches he realizes that he does not have it.

"You don't need that rose, Endymion." She says as she smiles at him. "If you fight me, I will just send my creatures to kill Serenity. In fact, they were told that if I were not to return to them this night they were to go and destroy her."

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" Mamoru demands.

"You are in no position to be demanding anything." She informs him as she saunters closer to him. "Just remember your dreams, Endymion. You better leave her or a worse fate will befall her then what happened in the dreams."

Images from Mamoru's dreams appear to him like old forgotten memories. Somehow when he sees them this way they do seem more like memories then they seem like dreams, but he is unable to tell if they truly are fact or fiction. "Usako," he whispers as he lets his head fall.

"Good boy, Endymion." She smiles a wicked smile at him. Her smile fades as the phone begins to ring, interrupting her fun. "Don't forget. If I can't have you no one will ever have you." She says before she vanishes.

Mamoru walks over and picks up the still ringing phone, grateful for the reprieve from that woman. "Hello," he answers.

"We need to talk."

Mamoru's heart sinks even further as he hears Raye's voice. "I'll come by later and we can talk Raye, but not now."

"Usa is here and I am not sure how long she will be here." Raye replies. "We need to talk now, not later." She waits a brief moment for a reply, but does not get one. "I'll get Minako or Makoto to come over and then I will be there."

"Raye?"

"Save it for when I get there." She snaps at him and hangs up the phone.

Mamoru sighs and walks back out onto the balcony and prepares himself for Raye's arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raye rides up the elevator pondering the happenings of the last few months. She could hear in Mamoru's voice that something is wrong, so she tries to calm herself before she sees him. Usagi is her friend and she is very protective of her just as Ami, Minako, and Makoto are, but sometimes Raye can say and do things before thinking when it comes to Usagi. She finally pulls herself out of her thoughts and finds herself in front of Mamoru's door. She takes a deep breath and lets it slowly out before knocking on Mamoru's door.

The door slowly opens, and she steps inside. She looks around the room in puzzlement. Mamoru, the normally clean and organized person, has things scattered every where. She looks back at him and can see that something is very wrong. She can see the dark circles that are under his eyes from lack of sleep. Her concern is now not only for Usagi, but now it is also for Mamoru.

"I am ready for your lecture and you being angry with me." Mamoru tells her. She can hear the exhaustion in his voice.

Raye looks at him intently without saying a word. She can see a faint dark cloud that seems to be surrounding him. "Mamoru," She says with a sigh.

"You know that there is something wrong, don't you?"

"We're not kids anymore." She reminds him. "I have more time to devote to my studies as a priestess now. Granted, I am still not good enough to know everything, but I can still tell when there is something wrong with the people that I love."

"You know that you can't help me with this, don't you?"

"I am beginning to understand a little more as to what is happening."

"How is she?" Tears fill his eyes as he asks about Usagi.

"I will not lie to make you feel better or save you from the truth. She is devastated." Raye pauses and looks at him. She can see the tears that fill his eyes. "She is not as dumb as we think she is. She has figured out that she is not only losing you, she is losing Chibi Usa as well."

"I am trying to figure it all out, and find an answer to this mess."

"I am worried about both of you. I see dark clouds around both of you, but I can't see what is causing it or how to fix it."

"Raye, you and the others take care of her. She's not the same little girl I fell in love with. She is the young woman that I care about more then life itself, but so far the only solution that I have is going to destroy her."

"I wish you could tell me what was going on so I can help you?"

"I don't think there is anything you can do except to take care of Usako. There are times that I feel we are doomed to be plagued with trouble for all of our lives. Don't we deserve some happiness with everything that has happened to all of us over the centuries?"

Raye stares at Mamoru, trying to figure out what she can say to comfort her friend. The silence of the room is broken by her communicator going off. Mamoru looks at Raye and waits for her to answer its call. A feeling of dread fills them as she reaches for her communicator. Mamoru glances out the balcony window as Raye answers it. Minako's face appears on the screen with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Raye asks.

"I walked out of the room for just a few minutes," Minako begins as tears start to fall down her cheeks. "I heard her start to call Mamoru's name in her sleep, so I came running into the room. As I ran in, I saw her run out the other door. I haven't been able to find her." She sobs.

"We'll find her Minako."

"Ami and Makoto are already looking. I'm heading out now." She says as she wipes her eyes.

"Mamoru and I will be looking as well." Raye says as she looks over at Mamoru. "You are going to help, aren't you?"

"Raye," he begins.

"I know you know that she is in trouble. We will all protect you and Usa, you know that, don't you?"

Raye doesn't wait for Mamoru's answer before she turns and runs out the door. Mamoru sighs and shakes his head. He has a bad feeling that no matter what he does something bad is about to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Usagi walks through the park. Her mind wanders to the dream that she had before she woke in Raye's bedroom. It was more of a nightmare then a dream, and she tries so hard to forget. The memory of the dream fills her mind. All she can see are the images of everyone's face as she dies. She can't bear to think of that.

The woman from Mamoru's apartment steps out from behind a tree and into Usagi's path. Usagi stops as she sees the woman and stares at her. She gasps as she recognizes her from the dream.

"Poor Serenity, doesn't he love you anymore?" She asks with a giggle.

"Leave us alone."

The woman goes over to Usagi and places an arm around her shoulders. She places her mouth close to Usagi's ear and whisper softly in it. "I almost killed you once, Serenity. Endymion, the Senshi, the Guardians, and your Mother saved you back then, but this time there is no one to save you from me."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Cassandra, not that you would remember me, Serenity." She smiles and steps away. "Not that you'll be around much longer to care." She whispers as she steps away from her. She snaps her fingers and three creatures appear around Usagi.

Usagi reaches for her brooch, but is stopped by the creatures on either side of her. The one that stand directly between Usagi and Cassandra reaches forward and grabs the brooch from Usagi's from her chest.

"No!" Usagi screams.

The creature gives her and evil smile. It closes its hand tightly around the brooch and begins to squeeze. The sound of the brooch breaking fills Usagi's ears, but when she hers the sound of breaking glass she knows that her fate is sealed. She looks on in horror as the shattered pieces of the crystal fall from the creatures hand like dust.

"Destroy her." Cassandra says as she watches the scene before her with amusement.

The three creatures smile evilly at the idea of being able to kill someone. The two holding her arms throw her backwards into a tree. The one that crushed the brooch, lets it fall to the ground. It starts to build energy as the other two go to reclaim their toy and throw her into another tree.

"Stop!" The creature that is building the energy hisses as they go to retrieve her for a forth time. As they step away from her limp and battered body, the creature releases the energy that it was building at her.

The red and gold energy that the creature releases flies straight at Usagi. As the energy hits her it brings conscious enough to scream out in pain and terror as her body feels like it is in cased in fire and being torn apart. The scream dies and she lies on the ground motionless before the energy even finishes running its course, leaving her whole body to glow for an instant.

"Usako!" Mamoru screams in horror as he sees the energy hit her.

"Time to go." Cassandra yells. Her and her creatures disappear.

"Usa." Raye whispers as she pulls out the communicator to tell the others that Usagi has been found. She pushes the button to call them as she is walking toward Usagi. She stops as she sees Usagi's brooch crushed on the ground. She carefully bends over and picks it up. When she opens it and sees that the Silver Crystal is gone tears come to her eyes. "No. Oh, Usagi, no." She whispers.

"Oh, no, what?" Minako asks her from the communicator.

"Did you find her?" Ami asks

Raye looks down at the communicator. "Get to the park, now." She says before she turns the communicator off. She places the brooch and the communicator in her pocket and races over to where she sees Mamoru holding Usagi's still body.

"Usako, open your eyes." Mamoru pleads with her.

"Mamoru?" Raye asks as she walks closer.

Mamoru ignores Raye. He doesn't care about anything else right now except for Usagi. "Usako, I was foolish. I should have ignored the dreams. I should have known that I can protect you better by staying with you and not running away."

Raye kneels down beside them. As she looks at Usagi, she can't tell if she is breathing or not. She worries that Mamoru may be doing more harm by holding her. "Mamoru." Raye calls to him softly, but he ignores her. "Mamoru!" She yells. He looks up at her with tears in his eyes. "Put her down on the ground. Ami will be here soon and be able to do a reading on her before we take her to the hospital."

"I didn't protect her. I swore that I would always protect her."

Raye hears the running footsteps behind them. She glances back and sees Minako, Makoto, and Ami running toward them. Ami is already getting her computer ready as they approach them. The minute that the get there Ami begins to check Usagi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A young woman with long blonde hair opens her dull blue eyes. She sees that there are machines in one part of the room with wires that run toward her. Fear begins to fill her because she does not know what has happened or what is happening to her. A hand comes to rest on her's and she looks in the direction of the hand.

A young man with shoulder length wavy brown hair stands beside her. She feels a kind of comfort from his touch. He smiles at her with warm eyes. "We were wondering if you'd wake or more to the fact when you would wake. It's been four months since I found you."

He sees a look of confusion on her face. He sighs and smiles at her again. "I will tell you the story later, when you are stronger. Now is the time to heal and rebuild your strength."

He watches as she slightly nods her head. He sees her eyes slowly begin to close. "Serenity, what happened?" He whispers as he looks down into her face.

He had consulted the stars the night before he found her and every night since that day. There were no answers given to him, only more questions. The only thing he knows for sure is that the moment he saw her he knew who she was.

As he watches Serenity fall to sleep, he remembers the day that he woke in a similar hospital several years ago. When he woke, he had remembered everything about his life and what he had done. He even remembered the distant past when he was the Guardian of a long dead and now reborn prince. He is always ashamed when his thoughts fall to the time that he was under Queen Beryl's rule. The best part of all his memories was the thought that Serenity had taken pity on his and his friends' souls even after everything they had done to her in this life and use the crystal to save them as well as her Senshi.

After he had left the hospital, he had gone to find the others. It took him almost a year and a half to find them. They had similar memories to his own memories.

Shortly after they had found one another again, they had taken a trip to Japan. They wanted to confirm the memories of the Senshi, Endymion, and Serenity being alive again. They decided it would be best to stay out of site since they had no idea what memories that they may have.

When they found them, they remembered that they had found their reborn names out while working for Beryl. They found them after they had been there a short time. They found that they still fought the fight against evil. They wanted to help them when they saw them fighting, but they knew they could not even if it was to protect the women that they loved a millennium ago. They even still felt their loyalty toward the prince that they served just as long ago. They all knew that they owed their lives to this girl, the reincarnation of their prince's princess.

"Rest, Serenity." He says as he strokes her hair. "I will be back later." He smiles down at her. "The others will be happy you have woke at last."

He turns and walks away. At the door, he makes a sign with his finger. He knows that this will keep Serenity safe until her returns.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mamoru sits by a hospital bed. Lying on the bed is Usagi. She is pale and weak. She looks so frail lying there. She barely breathes or moves. He feels himself begin to doze and knows that he needs to stand. He walks over to the bed and places his hand on hers.

He bends down and kisses her forehead.

"Usako, it's been four months. Please open your eyes." He pleads with her, but she does not respond. "Usako," he sighs. "I am going to go now." He turns and walks away. He feels as though everything that is happening to her is his fault.

As he walks from the hospital, he sees Cassandra standing outside of the hospital. He turns to go back inside to protect Usagi from her.

"You don't have to worry about Serenity. Your priestess friend has the place well protected."

"Go to hell, Cassandra." Mamoru says as he turns and walks away from her.

Anger fills her at his response. "You and your friends will pay for this, Endymion." She yells after him.

He turns and glares at her. "I am already paying for listening to you in the first place. She isn't waking up. Without her, I have nothing left to live for, so don't tell me I will pay." He turns and disappears down the street.

Cassandra glares at him and screeches in anger. When she can no longer see him she disappears.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Raye sits before the Great Fire and meditates on everything that has been happening. As she tries to concentrate, her thought are constantly brought back to Usagi. As she concentrates harder, she feels Usagi's spirit. She puzzles over this because she feels far away from here. The feeling that she gets is not because Usagi is in a coma. It is more of her being far from Japan. She puzzles over this for a while before she gives up.

Again, no answers come to her. She sighs as she gets up from the floor. Discouraged and disappointed, she turns and begins to walk from the room. When she reaches the door, she turns and looks back at the Great Fire. "I wish you could give me a straight answer for once."

She takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself before she leaves the room. She sighs and begins to turn toward the door. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a great column of sparks rise from the fire. She turns quickly and sees an image in the fire. Two Usagis stand in the fire. Both of their eyes are shut and they both look pale and weak. She walks towards the images and they vanish in a column of sparks before she can take two step.

Raye sighs and adds another piece to the puzzle that she cannot solve. She turns and walks from the room. As she does, she almost runs into Ami who is impatiently pacing back and forth outside of the Great Fire's room.

"We need to talk." Ami says as she looks at her.

Raye can hear a note of tension in Ami's voice. She nods and Ami follows her to her Room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The young man with wavy brown hair walks into the hospital room. He smiles as he sees Serenity sitting up in bed. She looks at him shyly. He can see that there is a lot of confusion in her eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" He asks as he walks over to the chair that sits beside the bed. He sits down and watches her carefully.

"I," she begins and then stops. She slowly shakes her head.

He frowns at her. He is puzzled by the hesitation that she is showing in talking to him. "Do you know who you are?" He asks another question.

"I," she begins and then stops again. She slowly shakes her head in answer to another of his questions.

"No wonder you look so scared, Sere." He says as he stands up. He walks over to the bed and sits on the edge and takes her hand in his. "My name is Nephrite. I have three friends that would love to come meet you. They have been worried about you as much as I have been." He sees the look of panic that appears on her face. "Don't worry. They are not with me today." He reassures her.

"Nephrite," she whispers.

"For now, we will go with your name as Serenity." He smiles at her. "Do you remember what happened?"

A faint memory flashes in her mind, but vanishes as quickly as it appeared. She shakes her head no.

"We'll work on your memory when you get stronger." He smiles at her and pats her hand that is in his hand. Now, for some good news, I spoke with your doctor, and he says that you can come home with me in a couple of days. That is as long as you continue to improve."

He watches as she gives a small nod.

"Sere, do you know how long that you have been here?" She looks at him and shakes her head. Nephrite sighs. He had hoped that she would remember something of what happened or how long ago it was. "We have a lot to work on. You have been her for four months."

He sees the look of shock on her face. He pulls her close and holds her as if she were a lost child. "We will work through this all, Sere. All of us."

He feels her nod her head and then he can feel his shirt get slightly damp. He feels her shudder and knows that she is crying. He holds her close and tries to comfort her. He holds her for a long time. When he finally feels her body quit shuddering, he knows that she has stopped crying. He lays her back in the bed and sees that she is sound asleep.

"Sleep well, Princess." He whispers to her. He pulls up her covers and turns and walks from the room. At the door, he turns and looks back at her. "I wish I knew what happened." He whispers.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What's wrong, Ami?" Raye asks as she shuts the door behind them.

"This," Ami says as she hands her a piece of paper.

Raye gives her a puzzled look as she takes the paper from her hand. She sees that there is typing on the paper. She looks closer and reads the typing that is there. "Serenity is safe. Z." She reads aloud. Raye looks over the top of the paper at Ami. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure." Ami says as she sits down on the edge of Raye's bed. "I'm still trying to figure out how it showed up on my computer."

"What computer?"

"My Mercury Computer," she says in a soft voice.

"How?" Raye asks.

"I'm not sure." Ami replies. "All I know is I heard a beeping noise coming from where I keep the computer. I went to look and that message was there."

"I'm calling the others." Raye grabs her communicator to call the others. Before she can push the button, the communicator starts beeping. Raye answers and sees Sailor Venus's face on the screen.

"She's pissed and she's destroying the park and everything in sight." Sailor Venus yells into the communicator.

"We're on the way."

Raye and Ami transform and run from the temple.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nephrite walks into his apartment that he shares with Zoicite, Kunzite, and Jedite. As he enters, he sees that only Zoicite and Jedite are there. They exchange a quick look, that Nephrite barley notices, and begin to watch television.

Nephrite stops and looks at the two of them. Every night he had come home the three of them would always ask how Serenity was. Tonight there is not a peep out of them. He has an odd feeling that they are trying to keep something from him. He walks around the edge of the couch they are sitting on and steps in front of the television screen.

"You aren't the least bit curious about Serenity's condition tonight?" He asks as he raises and eyebrow.

"Of course we are, we just thought," Jedite begins and glances at Zoicite for help.

"I'm not an idiot. What are you two trying to hide from me?"

"Kunzite went to Japan early this morning? Zoicite blurts out.

Nephrite lets out a sigh. "Why, am I not surprised?"

'We have all been worried that they would worry about her. He figures that he may be able to figure out what happened if he went over there." Zoicite tells him.

"Well, at least all of you didn't desert me." He smiles at his friends. "Sere will be coming home in a few days and it will be a struggle." He looks down at his feet. "I am actually glad that Kunzite went. Maybe he can find the answers that we need to help Sere."

Jedite and Zoicite nod in agreement. Nephrite walks from the room and out to gaze upon the night sky.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mamoru walks toward his apartment door. He has been going out with the Senshi to protect the city. Cassandra has been attacking the town in a tantrum ever since she had the confrontation with Mamoru. As he nears his door, he sees that there is something attached to his door.

When he gets closer, he sees that it is a handwritten note and a white rose that is holding it to the door. He carefully pulls the rose from the door as he holds the note. He looks down at the rose and the note that he hold. Carefully he opens the note and looks at what is written.

Endymion-

Sometimes old friends return when least expected.

Serenity is safe.

Mamoru stares down at the note, trying to make sense of it, but he can't. He unlocks the door to his apartment and walks inside. He looks up when he walks in and drops the rose and the note. Standing before him is a man with long white hair, a man that he remembers as being an enemy. He reaches for his rose.

"Endymion, please hold. I want to talk." Kunzite says to him. He puts his hands out before him, showing Mamoru that he means no harm.

Mamoru stops, but stays tense. "I thought you were dead."

"Your beautiful princess restored more then just you and her Senshi." Kunzite tells him as he walks over to the couch and sits down. "Your memories were not completely restored, were they?"

A puzzled look comes over Mamoru's face. "Why are you here?"

"I have been here for a couple of weeks trying to find out what happened to Serenity." He replies. "We want to know why she laid in a coma for four months and why she remembers nothing prior to waking in the hospital."

"How did you know Usako is in the hospital? Are you working for Cassandra now that Beryl is gone?"

"Another name from the past," Kunzite mutters. "Endymion sit and tell me about your Usako and I will tell you about the past and your other Usako."

Mamoru stares at him, and then relaxes. He walks over and sits on a chair across from him. "What do you mean other Usako?"

Kunzite smiles sadly at Mamoru. "For some reason there are two Usakos, one here and one with us. Tell me what happened when your Usako went into a coma."

Mamoru sighs and begins to tell him everything that happened.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Raye rides up the elevator to Mamoru's apartment. She had thought that he would be at the hospital, but when she got there she was told he had not been in. She is worried that Cassandra has done something to him.

She knocks on the door and waits for an answer. When he opens the door, her eyes fall on a person that is sitting on the couch behind him. It only takes her a matter of moments to remember that person. She tenses and goes to reach for her transformation stick.

Mamoru sees her tense and knows that he has to do something so the situation does not get out of control. "Stop, Raye." She turns her attention to him and glares at him. "He is not who you think he is, Raye. Call the others and come in. There is a story to be told."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jedite glances out the sliding glass window. He can see that Serenity is standing down at the dock looking out over the ocean. They have found her out there in the same spot now every morning. This started about a week after she came home from the hospital.

They had heard from Kunzite occasionally since he left, but he had not found any answers. He was starting to get desperate the last time that they spoke to him. He had mentioned about going to Endymion, but they don't know if he did or not. They have not heard from him in the last week.

They have all been working with Serenity, trying to help her remember what happened and the life that she truly lives, but nothing has helped her to remember those things. Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jedite all have memories of the Silver Millennium and of their present selves, but the only memories they have of Serenity were the ones from when she was their enemy. They know nothing of what her present self is like except for the fact that she is not quiet as she is now and that she is a very loving and caring person. These things do not help when trying to get someone to remember who they are.

Jedite sighs and heads outside to check on Serenity. He can see that something is bothering her by the way that she stands. He's not sure what it could be since he has never seen her act like this. He places his hand on her shoulder when he reaches her. She turns to look at him and he can see the tears that run down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Sere?" He asks.

"Dream," she whispers in response.

He sighs at her response. In all the time that she has been with them, she usually only speaks one word and never a complete sentence. If they were really lucky they might get two words. Most of the time when she tries to answer it is as if she is lost and can't seem to find the right words to say. It is frustrating, but they are slowly learning to deal with this. He takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. "Can you tell me what your dream was about?"

She frowns as if she is trying to find the right words to answer him, but can't find them. She looks away and points across the ocean. "Trouble," she answers in a quiet voice.

Jedite hears someone running down the dock and turns to see Nephrite and Zoicite running down the pier. "What's wrong?"

"We have to go. I'll explain on the way." Nephrite tells him.

"Can't," Serenity says as she points behind them. Jedite had seen it at the same time as Serenity and moves to protect her. Zoicite and Nephrite turn and see the creature there and move to protect Serenity.

Something inside Serenity begins to stir as she looks at the creature that stands before them. She knows that she has seen this creature before, but she can't place it.

"Know I'd find you." The creature sneers at Serenity. "She felt you. Didn't know where you were, but knew I'd find you first."

"You'll not take her." Nephrite says. A glow surrounds him as he takes a step forward to stand against this creature that threatens Serenity.

When the glow subsides, he stands there in a white uniform with a sword at his side. He glances back at the others and sees them take a step forward. He watches as the same transformations happen to them, then glances back to check on the creature's position.

"Better," Serenity whispers as she looks upon her three protectors.

They glance back at her and see that she has started to glow. They want to watch to see what is going to happen, but they know that they must watch this creature. They turn their attention away from Serenity and back to the creature before them. They reach for their swords as they watch the creature to see what move he is going to make.

The creature sneers at them. "Can't stop. Must find real one." As it finishes, it leaps over the three Guardians and lands in front of Serenity. Jedite spins with his sword drawn and slashes at the creature. When the creature turns its attention to Jedite he plunges his sword into the creature's chest. "No fair," the creature whines as it stares at Jedite. Jedite yanks his sword from the creature's chest and watches as it falls to the ground. "Need to know." It whispers as it lies on the ground.

Serenity steps forward and begins to kneel next to the creature. The three Guardians begin to protest, but stop when she looks up at them. They can see by the look in her eyes that this is something she feels she must do. They can see a new light that shines in her eyes, one they have not seen since they saw her as Sailor Moon many years ago.

"Yes." She whispers as she looks into the creatures eyes. She begins to stand, but stops. She smiles sadly at the creature as she kneels back beside it. "No." She whispers. "Split." The creature's eyes go wide as what she tells him registers. Slowly, his eyes begin to close as the last of its life drains from the creature.

Nephrite, Jedite, and Zoicite exchange glance with one another as more of the puzzle comes to light for them. They look back down at Serenity. When their eyes meet, she gives them a sad smile. Their transformations slowly fade as she begins to stand.

"Do you remember anything, Sere?" He asks hopefully after the answer that she gave the creature. He watches as she slowly shakes her head no, but she doesn't look sure when she shakes her head no. He lets out a sigh before he tells them about the phone call. "Kunzite called. That's what I was coming out here to tell you when the creature appeared. We need to take a trip. We have friends that need our help."

Serenity turns and points out across the ocean. "There," she whispers. Something inside her begins to stir. It had started the minute she had seen the creature that had stood before her and the snatches of memories had started weeks ago in her dreams. She knows she must go with them, but something worries her about this.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Are they coming?" Mamoru asks as Kunzite gets off the phone.

"Yes." He says as he turns back into the room. "Maybe once Serenity is here we can figure out what happened."

Raye pulls the brooch from her pocket and looks down at it. As she does, the image from the Great Fire comes back to her. "Two Usagis." She whispers.

"What did you say, Raye?" Ami asks.

"The answer is right before me and I have been ignoring it." She looks around and sees the puzzled looks on their faces. "I was meditating before the Great Fire. I thought it was my imagination or that I had been concentrating on it too much, but I saw an image of two Usagis."

"What?" The others say in unison.

"Mamoru, we don't know what happened before we got there. All we know is that Usagi was being beaten by two creatures and a third shot an energy beam at her." She looks around at everyone. "The only other things that we know are that her transformation brooch was smashed and the Silver Crystal was destroyed."

"The Silver Crystal was destroyed?" Kunzite asks in horror.

"From what we could see, it looked like it had been completely turned to dust." Mamoru tells him. "Usako was on the ground barely breathing when we got to her."

"Maybe once everyone gets here we can work on a solution to this problem." Ami advises.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Now," Kunzite begins. "Let me update you on what Nephrite has told me about Serenity."

They all listen intently as he tells of Nephrite finding Serenity and her not having any memories.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Nephrite holds Serenity's hand as they disembark from the airplane. All three of them keep a close eye on her since they don't know how she is going to react. Nephrite can feel her tense the closer that they get to the gate. He squeezes her hand to reassure her. She looks at him with wide eyes.

He leans over close to her ear. "It will be okay. Your friends are here." He whispers hoping that this will reassure her.

"Mine?" She questions as she shakes her head. She stops and looks out at the people that are standing at the end of the ramp. She sees faces of people that are a little familiar to her.

A flash of memory races through her mind as she looks at each of them. Tears come to her eyes as she looks at the young man that is standing there. A memory of a young girl running to see a young man comes to her. The young man turns and walks away. Sere shakes her head as the tears fall as she recognizes the man in her memory as being the man standing at the end of the ramp and the young woman as being herself. "No," she whispers.

"No what, Sere?" Nephrite tries to coax an answer from her.

"Hurt," she whispers. Her eyes open wide as she looks at Nephrite. "Hurt!" She screams before pulling her hand from Nephrite's hand and running down the ramp.

"Serenity!" He yells as he realizes what is happening.

They all watch in shock as she runs past their waiting friends. Mamoru wastes no time in chasing after Serenity. Both of them disappear into the crowd of the airport.

The others quickly follow after Mamoru and Serenity after introductions are made.

Mamoru finally gets close enough to grab Serenity's arm and stop her in her tracks. She turns to look at him and her eyes go wide with surprise. She tries to pull away, but he holds her arm firmly. When she realizes that she can't get away, she bursts into tears and her knees buckle.

Mamoru feels her start to fall and pulls her close. "Usako," he whispers.

She tries again to pull away, but cannot. She collapses against him and begins to sob. He holds her closer and kisses the top of her head.

"Usako, I should have told you what was going on. I should have known that we would be able to deal with it better together then me by myself. Please forgive me, Usako."

She pulls away from him, but not in desperation as before. He lets her, but still does not let her go completely. "Hurt," she sobs as she points to her heart.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to keep you safe, but that didn't work."

He watches her for any sign of forgiveness, but what he sees is pain. She reaches up and grabs her head between her hands as memories begin to flood into her mind. She lets out a blood curdling scream and then starts to fall.

He grabs her up into his arms and holds her close. "Usako?" He questions. When there is no response, panic fills him. "Usako!" He screams as he gently shakes her, but there is no response.

The others catch up as he yells her name. They quicken their pace to Serenity and Mamoru to find out what happened.

"This may not have been such a good idea after all." Jedite mutters as they approach.

"There really was no choice. She needed to come home and face what happened." Nephrite says in answer to Jedite's comment. When they near Mamoru, Nephrite looks at Serenity and then at Mamoru. "What happened?"

"She said hurt. I told her I didn't mean to hurt her. Then she let out a scream and collapsed." Mamoru tells them in a worried tone.

"Sere," Nephrite says as he places a hand on her cheek.

Her eyes flutter open and she turns her head and looks at Nephrite. "Hurt," she whispers before her eyes close and she goes limp in Mamoru's arms. Tears fall from her eyes. Mamoru holds her close as he feels his own tears well up in her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Usagi lies in her hospital bed. Her breathing begins to get shallow and her heart begins to beat slower. This sends an alarm out to the nurse's station. The nurse on duty races toward Usagi's room. When she reaches the doorway, she sees a strange pale pink glow surrounding Usagi.

The nurse takes a step into the room and the glow immediately intensifies. The glow becomes so bright she backs out of the room shielding her eyes.

She sees the others running down the hall. She quickly stops them, but as they come to a stop they hear a new alarm sound from the nurses' station. The nurses and the doctor standing in the doorway move to enter the room to try to revive Usagi, but as they enter they see that there is no one in the room.

Mamoru holds Serenity tight as they walk from the airport. He keeps whispering to her how much he loves and cares for her.

As they reach the parking lot, Cassandra appears before them. "So, my little creature did not stop you."

Mamoru pulls Serenity closer to him. He wants nothing more then to hold her and protect her from everything. He watches as the others transform to protect them both, except for Kunzite who watches in awe since he had never watched the other Guardians transform or the Senshi.

Serenity's eyes open as she hears the Senshi call their transformation phrases. She looks over toward Kunzite. She closes her eyes and Kunzite begins to glow. When the glow subsides, he is transformed like the other guardians. She turns her attention to Mamoru when she sees Kunzite's transformation. Their eyes meet and she smiles sadly at him. "Transform," she whispers.

"No, Usako. I will not leave you."

"Help." She pleads with him. She knows that he must help the others, and that there is nothing that he can do for her. Her memories had returned and with that was the knowledge of what would happen.

He glances at the others and sees them confront Cassandra and the creatures that she summons to her side. He looks down at Serenity and knows that she is correct, but he does not want to leave her side.

"Usako," he whispers.

"Help."

Reluctantly, he places her on the ground with her back against a tree trunk. He walks a few steps away before turning to look back at her.

"Usako," he begins, but stops when he sees her head shake. He knows that he can not sway her decision.

He walks a little further away as he pulls out his transformation rose. He holds his rose up and lets the transformation wash over him. After he transforms, he hears a scream from where he left Serenity. He quickly turns toward her and sees that she is surrounded by a pale pink light. The glow becomes so bright that he has to shield his eyes.

When he can finally look where he had left Serenity, terror fills him. Serenity is gone. "Usako," he whispers. He runs to where she had been sitting and he falls to his knees. "Usako!" He screams.

Everyone stops and looks back at Tuxedo Kamen. The Senshi and the Guardians gasp as they see that Serenity is gone. Cassandra sees this as well and begins to laugh.

"Come, my creatures, we will go and find the wayward princess ourselves."

With that, they are left alone to figure out their next move.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Usagi finds herself standing in a field of wildflowers. A short distance away, a young woman that she recognizes wearing a white dress with gold trim sits among the flowers. Usagi walks toward this woman.

"Serenity," she says when she nears the young woman.

Serenity looks up and smiles at Usagi and nods.

"What happened to us?" Usagi asks as she sits down in the flowers next to Serenity.

"The Silver Crystal saved us in its own way." Serenity answers with a sad smile.

"It split us." Usagi says after a brief silence.

"When the Silver Crystal was smashed to dust the crystal lost some of its power, but still had enough to protect you."

"It protected us." Usagi corrects her.

"Usagi, I am always going to be part of you, but you are you. This is your time and it is her time, but not mine. My time was a millennia ago, but I will always be there when you need me. I am part of you."

"I don't understand." Usagi tells her.

"You will." She tells her softly with a small smile. Serenity closes her eyes and concentrates. She puts her hand out toward Usagi with the palm side up. In the middle of her palm, a small pink glow appears. When the glow subsides, a small piece of crystal sits in her hand. "You need this."

Usagi reaches out and touches the piece of crystal. She feels a warm sensation fill her body and then the piece of crystal disappears. Usagi gasps as she feels the power of the Silver Crystal in her body. Usagi's eyes meet with Serenity's. "What about you?"

"I will always be with you." Serenity says as she touches Usagi. "I did what the Silver Crystal needed me to do and that was to bring back some old friends." She smiles sadly at Usagi. "My memories are your memories." She whispers and begins to fade and merge with Usagi.

"Don't go." Usagi says.

"I will be with you." She smiles and fades away.

Tears come to Usagi's eyes, but then Serenity's memories come to her and she feels her comforting presence inside. She knows that they are both the same person, but she still feels as if part of her is missing.

A memory of the Guardians and the Senshi going against Cassandra come to her. A feeling of urgency comes to her. She lifts her hand toward the sky and feels the power course through her. "Moon Eternal Power!" She yells.

She feels the familiar energy of her transformation surround her. As the transformation ends, she disappears from the field of flowers.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The Senshi, the Guardians, and Tuxedo Kamen split up and race through the city trying to find Cassandra or Serenity.

"We need to check on Usako." Tuxedo Kamen tells Sailor Mars as they run through the streets. She nods her approval and they race toward the hospital.

When they near the hospital, they stop in an alleyway and let their transformations fade. They walk casually out of the alley and up to the entrance of the hospital.

They walk up to Usagi's room. As they walk down the hallway Mamoru can feel that something is wrong. He quickens his pace and Raye follows suit. When they get to the door of her hospital room, the both freeze. Panic fills them both as they see the bed is empty.

Mamoru turns from the room and sees one of the regular nurses. He quickly approaches her.

"Mr. Chiba." The nurse greets him.

He can see by the look on her face that something happened she can't explain. "Where is Usako?"

The nurse takes a deep breath. She knew the minute she saw Mamoru that she would have to explain what happened to her patient. She takes a deep breath and tells them exactly what happened. "When I stepped back into the room, she was gone," she concludes.

Mamoru looks at the nurse for a long time. Tears come to his eyes and he turns away. He walks down the hallway with Raye behind him. A feeling of dread fills him. He was not able to protect either of them.

"I will destroy her." Mamoru says as they leave the hospital.

They go back into the alleyway that they had been in. They both transform and begin their search of the city once more.

When they are a few blocks away from the park, Tuxedo Kamen stops. He turns and looks at Sailor Mars. "Contact the others and tell them what has happened. Tell them to meet us at the park. I have a feeling we are going to find Cassandra there."

Tuxedo Kamen walks toward the park as Sailor Mars contacts the others. When Sailor Mars catches up to him, they both race off toward the park.

Cassandra stands on the spot where she saw the creatures attacking Usagi. She is trying to find out if there are any clues as to why there are two of them. At first, she thought it was just a trick of the Senshi, but the one that had been at the airport felt different then the one that she had seen at the park.

She bends down and sees that there is a fine dust in the grass. As brushes her hand through the grass, she closes her eyes as she feels a slight power race through her and then disappear. She opens her eyes and looks into the grass. The dust that had been there is now gone. She looks down in the grass pondering what happened. She never hears the sound of someone approaching.

Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Mars see Cassandra examining the ground where Usagi had been injured. They glance at each other before walking toward where Cassandra is.

"I figured that I would find you here, Cassandra." Tuxedo Kamen tells her.

Cassandra turns and looks at him in shock. She had not expected them to find her so quickly. "She is gone isn't she." Cassandra says in a matter of fact tone. "They are both gone." She looks up at him ignoring Sailor Mars. "You were suppose to be mine, Endymion."

"Cassandra, I was always hers." Tuxedo Kamen says before closing his eyes. A shimmer of power surrounds him as he concentrates and transforms into Prince Endymion. "Even back back during the Silver Millenium when you tried to kill her I was not yours."

"You remember that?" She asks timidly.

"Thanks to us." Nephrite says as he stands next to Endymion.

"You." She stammers. She had seen at the airport that there had been four other people with them, but she had never paid much attention to them. She had never dreamed that the Guardians would be alive. She watches in shock as the other three step toward Endymion to flank his sides. The four Sailor Senshi take their places next to their partners. "Serenity killed you all before she defeated Queen Beryl."

"That is the funny thing about the Silver Crystal." A familiar voice says. Everyone turns and looks toward the tree line and the direction of the voice.

"Usako," Endymion whispers.

"Sailor Moon," the Senshi and the Guardians whisper.

"The Silver Crystal has amazing powers. It can bring people back that should not be gone and it can right wrongs that have been done." Sailor Moon walks forward so that she stands before the Senshi, the Guardians, and Endymion. She closes her eyes and begins to shimmer. When the shimmering stops, Princess Serenity stands there. She puts her hand out to Endymion and he gladly takes her hand.

"Serenity," Cassandra whispers.

"Even broken and shattered the Silver Crystal protected me." Serenity looks at Cassandra.

Cassandra falls to her knees before them. Fear fills her because she knows that her end is near and that she will never posses Endymion in anytime.

Serenity kneels down in front of Cassandra. "Everything will be all right now, Cassandra. The Silver Crystal always sets things right. It can heal you if you allow it to."

Cassandra slowly moves her hand to a hiding spot in her gown. She slowly withdraws a sharpened crystal shard from its hiding place. "Save the healing and protecting for yourself, Serenity." She says softly before rising her hand quickly and plunging the crystal shard into Serenity's chest. "If I can't have him neither will you." She sneers as Serenity crumples toward the ground.

Endymion drops down and pulls Serenity into his arms before she hits the ground. Anger fills the Senshi and the Guardians. The four Senshi send their four strongest attacks at Cassandra. The four attacks combine into one giant attack that completely destroys Cassandra.

"Sere," Endymion whispers to her as tears come to his eyes.

"Endy," she whispers. She can feel herself weakening, but she can also feel the pull of the Silver Crystal. As she grows weaker, her transformation fades leaving Usagi cradled in Endymion's arms. As she lies there in his arms, she begins to understand the feeling she had before. She understands that no matter what the outcome would have been the same.

"Do not leave me, Usako. I just got you back." Endymion's transformation fades to leave Mamoru holding Usagi.

Usagi lifts her hand and rests it on Mamoru's cheek. "Mamo-chan, find me." She says softly before her eyes close.

"Usako?" Mamoru asks softly, but there is no response. "Usako!" He yells before he drops his head to press his cheek to hers. He holds her close and begins to weep as he feels her life drain from her.

He feels an energy surround her and opens his eyes. He sees a faint pale pink glow surround her. The glow becomes brighter until it is so bright it can barely be looked at.

When the glow subsides, everyone looks toward Mamoru and sees that Usagi is gone. The only thing left is the Silver Crystal . Mamoru picks the crystal up and sees that there is a piece missing out of the crystal. "Find me," he repeats the last words Usagi said. The others look on in confusion.

He stands and walks away. He knows that he has to find her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A young woman with shoulder length wavy sea green hair stands at the foot of a bed looking down at the young woman who lies there. She feels a hand come to rest on her shoulders. She glances to her right and sees her lover standing there.

"Harkua, we should call them." She says softly. "We could find out what happened to her and why she is here."

"Michi, we don't know what happened. Mamoru could have hurt her again and she ran away."

"Something else may have happened and they don't know where she is."

"If they haven't come looking for her after she has been missing for over six months, they don't deserve to know what happened to her." Haruka says in anger.

"Haruka, I have told you what I saw in the mirror and it makes no sense to me." Michiru says. She turns and looks into Haruka's eyes. She is about to say something more to try to calm her when the phone begins to ring.

"I got it!" A young girl says as she goes running by.

"Go see who it is." Michiru tells Haruka. She watches Haruka turn and walk from the room. Michiru turns her attention back to the bed. "Usa, you need to wake up. We need you." She says as she walks to the side of the bed and sits on the edge.

Mamoru steps from the plane. His mind had been working ever since he had walked away from the Senshi and the Guardians two months ago. He was not positive that he would find her here or if she would be whole.

He places his hand in his pocket and puts his hand around the Silver Crystal. He feels comfort by the feel of it in his hand. When he walks into the airport, he sees two familiar faces.

"Haruka and Hotaru." He says to himself.

"Mamoru!" Hotaru yells as she sees him and runs from Haruka's side and throws herself into Mamoru's arms.

Mamoru holds the youngest of the Senshi for a moment before putting her on the ground. "You've grown Hotaru." She smiles up at him as she takes his hand. "Hello, Haruka." He says as they approach her. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be here."

"Raye called. They have been worried about you. She told us what happened. She also told us you disappeared two months ago."

"Is Usako with you?" He asks. He holds his breath as he waits for an answer.

"Yes, she is." Haruka answers.

"Why didn't you call us?" He demands.

"We didn't know what happened. We didn't know anything." She yells at him. She takes a deep breath and glares at him. "Why didn't any of you call to tell us there was something wrong? We are responsible for her safety as well." Ä

"Sorry. It's been a long six months since this all began." Mamoru says with a sigh. "Did Raye tell you everything?"

"Yes." She says in a soft voice. "Come on, let's see if you can wake sleeping beauty."

"I think I can with this." Mamoru says to himself as he holds the Silver Crystal tighter in hand.

Michiru stands in the doorway and waits for them. She smiles as she sees the three of them step from the car.

"Hello, Michiru." Mamoru says as he approaches.

She can see the worry and the concern that is in his eyes. "She is upstairs, third door on the right." She says with a small smile.

"Thanks," he says as he walks by.

Haruka goes to follow him, but is stopped by Michiru. Haruka turns to look at Michiru. She slowly shakes her head no. Haruka sighs and turns to go to another room.

Michiru watches as Mamoru disappears up the stairs.

Mamoru walks into the room where Michiru said that Usagi was. When he enters the room, he stops and stares at Usagi lying on the bed. He quickly walks to her and drops down beside her.

"Usako," he whispers to her. Tears come to his eyes as he sees how pale and weak she looks. "Please open your eyes." He says as he places his cheek against hers.

He does not feel her move or show any signs of waking. He stands up and pulls Usagi up into his arms. He walks over to a nearby chair and sits down with her in his lap.

He places his cheek on the top of her head. "Usako," he whispers. "I brought you the crystal. I am sorry that I did not find you sooner. We did not know about the third split, but it makes sense when I think back on it."

He holds her close and lets the tears he has been holding back fall unchecked down his cheeks.

He feels the Silver Crystal in his pocket begin to warm. He ignores it. The only concern to him is Usagi. After a while, he notices that the warmth goes away, but still he does not move. All of his attention is focused on Usagi.

As he sits there with her in his arms, he drifts to sleep.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi whispers.

Mamoru's eyes fly open and he looks down into Usagi's bright blue eyes. "Usako," he whispers. "If I am dreaming, please don't wake me."

"You are not dreaming, but I had an interesting dream. I dreamt that Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity came to see me." She smiles up at him. "They said that they will always be with me. They also told me everything that happened."

"Do you forgive me?" He asks.

"I love you of course I forgive you." She says.


End file.
